The Unwanted Fiance
by Kimblekn
Summary: Bella just graduated from college and is going home to visit her father Charlie, with her fiancé, Edward. What happens when she meets back up with her high school sweetheart, Jacob Black. Will old feelings resurface? Jacob/Bella


**KnKCullen  
The Unwanted Fiance  
Bella/Jacob, Bella/Edward, with Leah, Seth, and Charlie/Sue.  
AU, AH  
"The Rain Scene" Challenge  
http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/~teamsob  
Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight then Jacob and Bella **_**would **_**be together. But their not, instead he has that demon spawn. *Sigh***

**A/N: Hi, puppies! Um, be gentle, please. Can I request that? This is my first Jacob/Bella story because I've been recently converted, and also my first beta'd (is that right?) writing. Yeah, that was a crazy process, but oddly I liked it. Thanks to everyone who helped at Project Team Beta. I loved the two Betas' I had too! They both gave great advice. It was awesome! I hope you guys like this! It's a one-shot for now (contest rules,) but I'm pretty sure I'll extend it. If you guys like it! Reviews are love. **

_Full story summery: _ _Bella just graduated from college and is going home to visit her father Charlie, with her fiancé, Edward. What happens when she meets back up with her high school sweetheart, Jacob Black. Will old feelings resurface? Did they ever go away in the first place. Jacob/Bella._

Chapter one: Coming Home

The shrill ringing of my telephone sounded harsh compared to the quiet of my apartment. I looked over to the person sharing my bed and sighed in relief, due to the fact that he was still asleep. I looked over his beautiful face and couldn't stop a smile from spreading over my own. He was utterly perfect. When the phone rang again, it brought me out of the daze he always seemed to put me in. I tried to get out of the bed as quietly as I could but, being me, I fell out of it. From my position on the floor, I peeked over the side of the bed to see if he was still asleep. He was. I got up and tip-toed my way to my phone. Right before it rang again, I answered it.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Bella!" The voice of my father boomed loudly on the other end. I would've smiled at his volume but I was mad at him. I stayed quiet. "Kiddo, I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your graduation last night, but, ya' know, it was Leah's also, and…" I cut him off before he could go on.

"And you chose your step daughter over your own daughter. I get it, Dad," I answered sourly. My father, Charlie Swan, police chief of small town Forks, Washington, married widowed Sue Clearwater when both her daughter ,Leah, and I were seniors in high school and her son, Seth, was a freshman. To me, it always seemed like he chose his two newest children over me, but I understood it. Leah was perfect in every way: beautiful, smart, and athletic. Seth was the son he always wanted. I was just plain ol' Bella, who tripped over thin air and always had her nose in a book.

"It's not like that, sweetie," he protested strongly. He liked to believe we had an amazing father/daughter relationship when we didn't.

"That's how it always is!" I forgot that I was trying to stay quiet so my complaint was louder than it should have been.

"You had Renee," he said calmly, like that meant he won the argument, like he was super-dad again. Not so much.

"And Leah had Sue, but I forgot, you guys are a happy family!" I shrieked.

"Bella…" he started to object again, but I wasn't having any of that.

"And anyways, I didn't have Renee," I stated, my voice deadly calm.

"Um, you, uh, didn't?" he questioned, hesitant.

"Phil broke his leg, and they couldn't come out, but hey, at least they called," I hissed into the phone.

"I um, forgot." He was, at that point, grasping for any lame excuse he could get. I chuckled humorlessly.

"You always seem to forget me, Dad. Like, senior year, when I worked at the tutoring center during the hours Leah had basketball practice, and every time _you insisted _on picking us up, you forgot me. Every time, Dad," I was seething mad at that point in the conversation.

"Now, Bella, that's in the past," he stated strongly.

"How can it be in the past, when the past keeps repeating itself?" I cocked an eyebrow, even though he couldn't see it. I heard rustling and saw Edward (the beautiful boy who was sleeping in the bed we shared) staring at me, with a concerned look on his face. "Sorry," I mouthed over to him. He just smiled his breathtaking, crooked smile and started getting up.

"Bella, that's enough. I understand that you're upset, but I'm your father, and you cannot talk to me this way." He added a sigh at the end, probably to assure me that he meant business. I had more to say, like something along the lines of, "Yeah, dad, you're my father, an amazing one too! Well, to Leah and Seth. You suck at fatherhood when it comes to me," but I figured that would be _too_ disrespectful and I kept my mouth shut. "I missed your college graduation, but there will be more milestones that I _will not _miss for the world," he vowed, and I had a spiteful urge to knock him off of the high horse he rode in on.

"Yeah," I breathed dramatically, and I saw Edward, from the corner of my eye, start shaking his head 'no', knowing I was about to say something stupid. He just knew me that well, that silly guy. "Like the day the love of my life decides to propose in front of everyone we love and care about," I said fake-dreamily.

"Oh my God," Edward groaned from across the room. Charlie started chuckling on the other end of the phone.

"You're such a romantic, Bella, but yeah, that's one of the milestones I'm talking about," he chuckled some more. He just found me so damn funny. Not for long, chuckles.

"Well, dad, that was last night," I said dryly.

"WHAT!?" he exclaimed, shocked. It was so loud I had to hold the phone away from my ear. I dared looking at Edward and saw he was laughing silently.

"I heard that from over here," he laughed.

"I guess he's mad.' I smiled a little bit.

"Is giving your father a heart attack a good thing, love?" Edward asked before going into the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee. He was addicted to caffeine.

"What do you mean? Bella?" my Dad's angry voice demanded.

"I'm engaged, dad," I said calmly.

"Engaged!? To who?" I chuckled humorlessly again.

"My boyfriend of the last three years."

"That Edwin kid?" He questioned, again. He met Edward once, and hated him.

"Ed_ward_, dad. God, you don't even know his _name_?" I asked incredulously.

"Why would I? That guy is no good for you, Bells."

"How would you know? You don't even _know_ me!" With that I hung up the phone and went to get my own cup of coffee. Hey, I was addicted to caffeine too.

"Do we have to?" I whined for the hundredth time.

"Yes, Bella," Edward said shortly, getting annoyed with me. "Just knock," he demanded. We were standing outside of my father's home in Forks, Washington. I had promised him weeks before the fight that I would come home for the summer. Edward wouldn't let me out of my promise.

"No," I said stubbornly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Please?" He breathed over my ear and neck, and I shivered.

"Why do you want to visit him so much? He hates you, and he hates our relationship," I turned around to look at him and froze at the intensity his green eyes held.

"Well, he has to start getting used to me. I'm going to be in his life forever, future Mrs. Edward Cullen." He grinned and reached down to capture my lips with his. After about a minute I started kissing him back, but my mind was reeling. I was petrified. Marriage was the logical choice for Edward, but not so much for me. I was only twenty-four! I didn't need to be married. Why couldn't he leave well enough alone? We were getting along fine as boyfriend and girlfriend. Why did he have to ruin it? Yeah, I said yes, but that's only because before he proposed he asked me what I thought of marriage, and I told him. I told him how I thought the concept of marriage was outdated, and how I would be fine if I never got married. He said that, that was completely unacceptable and he couldn't be in a relationship with no future for marriage; he asked me to rethink my stand on marriage or we were over. I couldn't lose him; I loved him too much. So I told him I was thinking about it, and when he asked me, I was afraid he would say we were over if I said no. So I said yes. Now, he was so lovey-dovey about marrying me, and I was scared out of my mind. I heard a throat clear and pulled away gladly. It was Sue, smiling kindly at me and my fia..._fiancé_. I could hardly even think the word.

"Bella, it's so nice to see you," Sue greeted, opening her arms for a hug. I hugged her, because, really, there was nothing wrong with Sue. Her and my dad loved each other; who was I to be a brat about it? Sure, I was a little selfish but not that bad. I hoped. "You look ready to bolt, sweetie," she whispered into my ear, and I froze. Was I really that transparent? Did Edward notice? _Was _I ready to bolt?

"Don't be silly, Sue. I'm happy," I whispered back. We pulled back from each other, and I forced a smile onto my face.

"You always were a horrible liar," Sue said out loud, affection ringing throughout her tone. "Come inside, you two." She turned and walked away into the house. Edward shot me a confused look, but I just shrugged. We followed Sue into the house.

"It's good to see you again, Sue. I see you got even more beautiful from the last time I saw you," Edward said to my step- mother. She was looking in the fridge for something before giving up.

"I see you're still quite the charmer, Edward," she said with a disapproving look on her face.

"You know they are my type." I grinned from my seat at the counter I just took up. She laughed a full laugh.

"I suppose they are. I'm sorry but I don't have anything made for you guys to eat but…" she started to go on but I interrupted her.

"I'll cook something!" I volunteered happily.

"Go ahead." Sue grinned. I jumped up and started for the fridge.

"Wait, you cook?" Edward questioned.

"She loves to cook, didn't you know that?" Sue questioned with a small smirk on her face.

"He should. I've cooked for you before, haven't I?" I asked Edward quickly before starting my search in the fridge.

"Once or twice. I think you've mentioned that you loved to, too. But you never cook much." Edward sounded thoughtful.

"Busy, I guess," I shrugged. I slammed the fridge door. "You guys have nothing! What have you been feeding my dad?" I questioned with a smile.

"Junk food," she answered without hesitation, and we both started laughing. My dad, without me or Sue, would eat junk food twenty-four/seven, but we kept him nourished. "No, um, I noticed this morning we were out of food. You know how I hate grocery shopping. I think you're the only person in the world who loves it."

"You love grocery shopping?" Edward questioned, sounding like he couldn't even wrap his mind around the concept.

"It's amazing," I answered simply, realizing maybe Edward didn't know that much about me. "Um, I'll go. I want to make you guys a _huge _meal tonight," I told Sue, and she just nodded her head.

"While you're out you can stop in La Push; Seth's visiting some friends," Sue told me with a secretive smile. I wondered what she was up to.

"Seth's home!?" I squealed.

"Yup, so is Leah, but…" Sue looked reluctant to go on.

"But she's visiting Sam?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. Sam Uley had been her boyfriend since the eighth grade of junior high. Everyone thought she was going to get married before me; there was a bet on it. Hell, _I _even betted on her.

"No, Sam and her, they broke up. Well, he broke up with her about a week ago. For her cousin, Emily." I barely gave her time to finish.

"Where is she?" I demanded, groceries forgotten. I may have been bitter about Leah and Seth's relationship with my father, but I loved them. They were family. They were my brother and sister.

"Up in her old room." In seconds, I was running up the stairs, tripping once. I almost ripped the door off of its hinges with the force I used to throw it open. I saw her as soon as I opened the door. She looked tiny with all of her blankets piled on top of her, and I could tell she hadn't been bathing or sleeping, much. She wasn't even sleeping then. She just stared at me with eyes that looked like they comprehended nothing and everything at the same time.

"Oh, Lee-Lee," I sighed, heart-broken at seeing my step-sister in this state.

"Don't call me that!" she screeched at the top of her lungs. "_He_ called me that, so you better, you better…" she broke out into sobs. It took me one second to get to her side and then I held her, tightly. It was thirty minutes until I heard her breathing even out and figured she was asleep. Which was good because she needed sleep. Having been through extreme heartbreak before (with my high school sweetheart), I knew she wasn't quite ready to hear me bad mouth the guy she still loved, so we just sat in silence. It was like we were whole again, being together, and I decided maybe I didn't want to live out in the city with Edward. Maybe I could convince him to settle down in Forks. Or maybe I would call off the engagement and move back to Forks alone. But I shouldn't have been thinking like that. I gently slid Leah off of me and snuck out of her room, letting her sleep. I walked down the stairs into my living room and saw Sue, my dad, and Edward sitting awkwardly.

"Hey," I greeted in a dull voice, and they all turned to look at me. Edward's face showed confusion, but Sue's and Charlie's showed worry and understanding. "Um, I'm going to go kill a bastard. See you later." I turned to leave but stopped when I heard my dad's voice.

"Bells," he called, using the childhood nickname only him and my, previously mentioned, high school sweetheart called me. "Stay away from Sam Uley. You can't help you love, kid. A very wise person told me that once." I turned around to face him just in time to see his wink. I told him that in high school when I fell, hard, for his best friend's kid. He didn't like the guy at the time but learned to love him after I told him that. Charlie really was a good dad, despite all my previous inner rant.

"I should go to the store. I want to be home in time for Leah to wake up. I'll run her a hot bubble bath, and when she's soaking, I'll make…something for her. God, I could _kill _Sam." I ran my hands through my hair.

"I know, honey, but you can't," my dad said, and I laughed. He was never one for words.

"Yeah, I know. If I did, then you might have to arrest me." I smirked, and he smiled at me, the crow's feet showing around his eyes. "Hey, Edward?"

"Yes, love?" he answered, and my father made gagging noises. I ignored them and noticed that the normal butterflies in my stomach had calmed down some. Did he not affect me the way he used to?

"Do you want to come shopping with me?" I kind of wanted to go by myself, but I couldn't _not _invite him.

"No thank you, grocery shopping sounds boring, love. I'm going to get to know your father better. After all, he will be my father-in-law soon," Edward said with his signature crooked grin. I flinched when he brought up our impending doom, er, I mean matrimony. He didn't notice but my father did, and he shot me a curious look that I ignored.

"Um, ok then. Sue, you said Seth is in La Push at a friend's, right?" I really wanted to see him and see how he was handling Leah's depression. I saw Sue and Charlie share a mischievous look and automatically got nervous. That wasn't good.

"Yes, are you going to visit him?" Sue asked.

"Um, yeah. Which friend is he visiting?"

"Jacob." One little word yet it shook my world. Jacob, as in Jacob Black. As in my high school sweetheart, the guy I dated from ninth to twelfth grade, the guy who taught me how to ride a motorcycle, the guy who decided we needed to break up before we went our separate ways for college, the guy who I cried over for a month straight before Leah brought me out of _my _depression, and the guy I highly doubted I was over even four years later.

"Maybe I shouldn't go then. I'll see Seth later, right?" I was being a chicken and I knew it but how could I face him? How could I stand to be around him when I still loved him but was engaged to another man? I couldn't.

"Bells, I can't make you but I think you should go see them both," Charlie encouraged me and I saw where he was right. I was running away, being a chicken. I wasn't that girl anymore, the girl that ran. Anyway, it wasn't me who wanted to end the relationship. It was him, and he could deal with the damage he caused.

"You're right! Well, I'm going to head out," I hugged Sue and Charlie and saw them beaming at me. "Love you, babe," I said to Edward and kissed him quickly. Then I went to the car and started the short drive to La Push. The car I was driving was Edward's, and it was a nice car due to the fact that Edward's family was loaded. He, though, didn't make much money, being a struggling musician. Playing the piano was his passion, and he tied that with his beautiful singing voice. Before I knew it, I was in front of Jacob's old house. But, maybe this was the wrong house. Maybe he moved out! Maybe…before I could think another 'maybe', Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater came out of the house into the rain. They couldn't see into the car due to tinted windows, but they were trying to. I opened the car door and got out; I heard two gasps when I did. I started walking towards them but froze when I really got a look at Jacob. He was shirtless. In the rain. All coherent thoughts left my brain. He always had a great body but with time it got even better. Is it even possible to have an eight pack? I just stod there in the rain, ogling my ex-boyfriend's body. _"Lucky little rain drops!" _was the only thought going through my mind.

"Like what you see?" Jacob asked cockily, but he still didn't bring me out of my daze.

"Yeah," I breathed without thinking. When I realized what I had just said, I blushed ten different shades of red and averted my eyes from his face. "Um, no."

"That's not what you said first," he teased, walking closer to me. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Seth laughing, and I had to smile.

"Um, well it's your fault." I turned my smile to Jacob.

"How?" He was getting really close. My eyes couldn't help but drop down to his chest, but I pulled them up quickly.

"You're shirtless," I simply stated.

"I didn't know you were coming." He grinned his big grin. It was the kind of smile that could always make you smile back, even on your worst day. I always thought of him as my personal sun. He was really close then, and I could almost feel the heat coming off of him in waves. He was always so warm.

"So what, you like to run around shirtless with my brother? Are you two gay?" I raised my eyebrows at him, and he laughed.

"HEY!" Seth protested, but he was quickly forgotten.

"What, does that make you jealous?" We were so close at that point that our bodies were brushing up against each other. I had to gulp. Before I knew it Jacob was bringing his face down closer to mine. The fact I was _engaged _came back to me then.

"I'm engaged," I blurted out, but, thankfully, it stopped his movements.

"What?" he asked, sounding just like a little kid.

"I'm engaged," I said more softly and held up the hand with the ring on it to prove it. He grabbed the hand and looked at the ring.

"Well con…_congratulations._" He had to spit out the word. Seth came running up then.

"Wow, Bells. That's quite a rock," Seth said and he smiled at me.

"God, I missed you, Seth!" I laughed, launching myself at him and hugging him tightly.

"You too, Bella," he said, hugging me back just as tightly.

"What about me, Bells?" Jacob questioned, but I noticed it was a little strained. I detangled myself from Seth and jumped into Jacob's open arms. He lifted me and swung me around.

"I missed no one as much as I missed you," I whispered into his ear. He just kissed the top of my head in response. It hurt to be that close to him. It was like a physical pain, but being that close to Jacob also felt good. He was my best friend before we ever dated, and it felt nice to have my best friend again. Even if he did break my heart.

"So where is the fiancé of yours?" Seth questioned, and Jacob put me down.

"Um, at the house with Sue and Charlie. I was actually on my way to go grocery shopping. No one would go with me," I pouted at the end of my statement.

"Not the pout!" Seth said dramatically. "Well, no can do for me. I'm going to go home and traumatize the pretty boy you're going to marry," he grinned, and it looked so much like Jacob's grin.

"Sounds good to me. Let him know what he's getting into," I teased back.

"Who in their right mind would marry you?" Seth continued to tease me.

"Now that's just cruel," I pointed out. "Jake, am I un-marriable?" I questioned.

"Yeah," Jake started.

"Hey!" I protested but that hurt more then I was willing to admit.

"You didn't let me finish," he chuckled. "You are un-marriable, because you _hate _marriage," he finished with a smirk on his face, and I froze. "Due to you parents' divorce, if I remember correctly." He just thought he was _so smart_.

"If you hate marriage, why are you getting married?" Seth questioned innocently.

"He probably gave her an ultimatum. Am I right?" Jacob was smirking again, and I felt like punching him, which I did quite a lot in high school.

"Whatever, smarty-pants. Are you going to the store with me?" I question, already turning around and walking towards _Edward's _car.

"If I can drive," he bargained.

"Fine," I answered and threw him the keys.

"Hey, Bella!" Seth called from behind us.

"Um, yeah?" I turned, already halfway in the car.

"Er, how's Leah?" he asked tentatively.

"Not good, but she'll be fine, eventually," I said, trying to convince him of the fact, as well as myself.

"She always is." With that, I hopped in the car and let Jacob drive away. Watching him drive Edward's car felt really weird, and I found myself hoping it was _Jacob _that I was engaged to. I knew right then and there that Edward's and my relationship was in trouble. The odd thing was, I was fine with that as long as I had Jacob by my side. I just hoped having him by my side wouldn't completely destroy my relationship with Edward, but deep down I knew it would.


End file.
